


Like A River Runs

by Nauro (Nauroo)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, This fic will be completely sfw, i'll add more tags when i can think of them, sidlink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nauroo/pseuds/Nauro
Summary: "You know, you remind me of someone."He picked at some of the pebbles on the shore before tossing one into the water. Finally raising his hands to reply to the zora prince.'Oh? How so?'"You remind me of someone I met, a long time ago."
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Kudos: 17





	Like A River Runs

**Author's Note:**

> First fic that I'm uploading woo! Bunch of thanks to a ton of friends who have been rooting for me through this! We'll see how this goes, I thought it'd be a short fic but I have a feeling its going to be a little longer. While this is based off the game, I have taken liberties with the plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, you remind me of someone."
> 
> He picked at some of the pebbles on the shore that they were sitting on before tossing one into the water. Finally raising his hands to reply to the zora prince.
> 
> 'Oh? How so?'
> 
> "You remind me of someone I met, a long time ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic that I'm uploading woo! Bunch of thanks to a ton of friends who have been rooting for me through this! We'll see how this goes, I thought it'd be a short fic but I have a feeling its going to be a little longer. While this is based off the game, I have taken liberties with the plot

There were a lot of things Link was finding out he did not like after waking up in the Shrine of Resurrection. The first one was the fact he didn’t have any memories and waking up in a world he no longer knew. Another was the voice that called out to him after he awoke, it somehow sounded achingly familiar but at the same time he couldn’t place it. She sure seemed to know who he was as she pleaded to him. And he certainly did not like King Rhoam, he may not have been able to remember him but there was a deep feeling that stirred in him when talking to the man. He may not have remembered the old King but somewhere deep down, something still remembered what he had done. Maybe his memories weren’t gone like he originally thought.

If all of that wasn’t bad enough, his voice didn’t seem to want to work with him when he needed it too. Yet he was able to communicate easily with his hands, the down side was not as many people seemed to understand it as he liked. 

What he didn’t expect to like the least of all was the never ending rain that he had to trudge through. Rain was fine when there were shelters nearby and the fact that they always ended with time. Yet there was something about this rain that didn’t feel natural and didn’t seem to be letting up either.

The two Zora he had met along the way that had asked him to come to their prince’s aid, either didn’t warn him. Or he hadn’t paid enough attention to them while they were asking him to come here. At least they both had understood sign language, or some of it, but it was enough that they could communicate. Before now it had been extremely frustrating trying to let people know what he needed or wanted. Most of the time it felt like they were playing a game of charades just to get the point across. If neither had something to write what he needed down, it was far worse.

Grumbling at the thought, he tugged his cloak tighter to him. Not that it did much good, the woolen cloak had already been soaked through making it heavy and cold. It might not have been much protection from the rain but it was better than having the rain pelt him directly. This trek was already miserable, but the promise of warmth ahead kept him going. The first Divine Beast was waiting for him as well and he wasn’t exactly sure what to expect. However he really wished he had known about the rain before going on this trek through it.

He’d been so focused on moping about the rain and being completely soaked that he didn’t notice that there was someone up ahead waiting for him. When a booming voice called from him from up above, it started him into action. He quickly grabbed for his sword, looking about to see who had spoken to him.

“Say, hey there! Young one! Up top! Above you!”

On top of one of the small bridge towers was, what he guessed, a rather bright red zora waving to him. Before he had time to process what was going on, the zora was jumping off the tower flipping in the air before landing with a thud in front of him. If anyone were to ask him, none of that seemed completely necessary.  
This must be the prince the zora had talked about from before, they had failed to mention that he was a rather larger than life type. What caught him off guard more was when the prince stood to his full height, sure the other zora were tall. But the zora prince towered over him, was this even normal for the zora to get this tall? Though getting a better look at the zora prince, there was something familiar about him, even then this didn’t settle his nerves.

“Pardon the entrance, but you’re a Hylian, aren’t you? I was hoping perhaps you’d have a moment to talk…”

The zora prince flashed a toothy grin at him, before it fell when he noticed how Link had reacted to his sudden entrance. The zora relaxed his stance even taking a step backwards, giving him a little more room.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you like that. I am Sidon, the zora prince! You must have come after receiving word of the zora’s plight, have you not?”

The zora prince seemed harmless enough, though Sidon’s size still had him on edge. Taking a deep breath and exhaling he forced himself to relax and let go of his sword. He gave Sidon a curt nod in return to his question.

“Excellent! Oh, I haven’t caught your name.”

He hesitated glancing to the side for a moment, the other zora seemed to know some sign language. Hopefully it would be no different with the zora prince, there was only one way to find out. Raising his hands he introduced himself to the prince.

‘I’m Link’

There was a short silence from the zora prince as he seemed to register what had just happened. Suppressing a sigh he started to dig around for something to write on when Sidon made a sound. Looking up at the prince it seemed to have clicked.

“Link! What a wonderful name, though I can’t shake the feeling that I’ve heard it before.”

Sidon looked him over as if he were contemplating his words from before. There was something in the way the zora looked at him that made him feel like Sidon knew something. After the silence stretched on for a little too long, Sidon cleared his throat and looked towards the river before looking back to him.

“I’ve been searching for someone like you for a time now! You said you knew of our plight then? The zora are in need of your help and I’m sure you’ve noticed the rain.”

He suppressed a very _very_ tired sigh at the comment before nodding to the prince. Which got him a grin in return, if there was one thing he was learning about the zora prince, it was the fact no matter what he seemed to look on the brighter side of life.

‘Is the Divine Beast causing it?’

“Yes, Vah Ruta has been causing this rainfall for some time now. None of us zora are able to reach her to stop it, that is why we’ve been looking for a Hylian such as yourself! With your help surely we can stop her and save the Domain!”

Sidon gave him another grin and pose as he proclaimed their sure victory. He wanted to believe that he could help the zora but he had no idea what they were even up against. Before he could think too long about it Sidon ducked his head for a moment before looking back up with a sheepish look.

“It is a bit of a trek and I do apologize I can’t get you there quicker. I can’t travel with you either, the route has monsters that wield electricity, which to a zora would be fatal. I have heard that Hylain’s are much more resilient and capable of dealing with it!”

He all but deflated once hearing this news, looking out over the bridge and up that path. Was this a good idea after all, he wasn’t all that sure that he was prepared for this. Yet the voice still echoed in his head pleading for him to go and free the first Divine Beast. Maybe he should stock up on more supplies or train more before tackling this. The zora prince seemed to have taken notice and leaned forward to give him encouraging words.

“Please Link! My people need your help, you are strong and capable I’m sure of this! I can tell you are the one we’ve been waiting for and we will be grateful to you! Here I have this for you as well.”

The zora prince suddenly knelt down to be more on his level, which led to him a mix of emotions. He couldn’t tell if this wounded his pride a little or not. He didn’t have long to think about it before Sidon had grabbed one of his hands. It was startling how massive Sidon’s hands were and how one of his fit perfectly into Sidon’s palm. Once Sidon withdrew his hands, he was now holding a bottle with greenish yellow liquid that was brighter in the middle. Turning it from one side to the other he looked it over before looking up at the zora prince. Raising an eyebrow he tilted his head slightly to the left giving the prince a puzzled look.

“That is an electro elixir, it will help increase your resistance to electricity while you make your way to the Domain. Admittedly we have found that it doesn’t work on the zora, and since you are a hylian it should work just fine for you. I believe in you Link! I shall go on ahead to make sure nothing strange is happening while you traverse the path. I’m counting on you!”

With that the prince stood once more before crouching and springing himself into the air. Doing the same flips as before but landing in the water next to the bridge. With that little show done, he was once again alone, heaving a sigh he wasn’t sure what he had just gotten himself into. Pulling out the sheikah slate he stored the elixir to be used when he got closer to battle. The showy prince was putting far too much faith into him.

Looking across the bridge and up the path he could see, he knew this was going to be a long and miserable trip to the Domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no schedule for this, just when I can get it done. But shout out to my friends who have helped through this and other aus I've been working on! Thank you Ari, Alex, Ella, Mic, Sef and Pit! <3
> 
> Also if you want to follow me on twitter I'm [ @nauro ](http://www.twitter.com/nauro). I have a link to my art twitter on there too and if you are 18+ drop me a line and I'll give you my un. Y'all should check out Obakeari's stuff too but I'm sure most of you will have read her stuff by now
> 
> Til next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no schedule for this, just when I can get it done. But shout out to my friends who have helped through this and other aus I've been working on! Thank you Ari, Alex, Ella, Mic, Sef and Pit! Can't forget catclan too <3
> 
> Also if you want to follow me on twitter I'm [ @nauro ](http://www.twitter.com/nauro). I have a link to my art twitter on there too and if you are 18+ drop me a line and I'll give you my un for my 18+ account. I mostly ramble more at length about loz there but its marked 18+ for a reason. Y'all should check out Obakeari's stuff too but I'm sure most of you will have read her stuff by now
> 
> Til next chapter!


End file.
